A Tamaranean's Curiosity
by SilverBackCookieMonster
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNSPOKEN DESIRES  Life is moving on for the Titans after Raven and Robin's night together, but Starfire still has some questions, and some requests... Raven X Robin X Starfire


**Disclaimer:** DC Comics own the rights to Teen Titans and all of the trademarks associated with the series. I am in no way trying to profit from the series. The plot and content of this story belongs to me, and are both original content created by myself.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the sequel to my first story 'Unspoken Desires', I've been meaning to publish this for a while now, so sorry for the absence. Well, what else is there to say except, enjoy!

**Summary:** Starfire starts getting curious about what Robin and Raven are up to, and the rest they say is history.

**LEMON WARNING! 18+ ONLY! But you should know that by now... :P**

Please read and enjoy, then **review! **I love to hear what you have to say! Any advice is welcome! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

><p>It doesn't take much to spark a Tamaranean's interest. But when you've got ones interest, it takes a lot to get them uninterested again. People say curiosity killed the cat, but sometimes, just sometimes, the cat can have a whole bunch of fun.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Raven and Robin had shared their night together, and the following time had been wonderful for the pair of them. Cyborg had demolished a few walls and extended Raven's room to allow Robin to move in with her, and they had spent every night together since.<p>

Cyborg seemed to continue his life as normal, as if he'd seen it coming a mile off, but Beast Boy seemed to be upset when the pair first moved in together. After a small amount of investigation, it turned out that he was just jealous over them having a bigger room.

Starfire however had the oddest response. The alien girl seemed to distance herself from the pair, and she started to hide herself away at odd times. This compared to her normally fun and care-free nature created a large amount of worry amongst the other Titans, none of them wanting to see her hurt.

Robin sat in his and Raven's quarters, thinking about Starfire, and wondering what he could do to help. After a quick brainstorm he decided that the best thing to do would simply be to just get her alone and ask her, as the worst thing she could do was refuse to talk about it. But as he stood up to put his plan into reality, the Titan intercom flared up, and he was called into action.

It was nothing particularly spectacular, a few wannabe thieves had broken into the Bank of Pérez, and were proceeding to trash the place and take what they wanted. The Titans clearly weren't happy about this. It didn't take long to reach the bank, and upon reaching the site, the police informed them that they were very heavily armed, and had taken hostages. They were demanding safe passage out of the bank or they would kill the bank staff. Cyborg's first idea was to create a diversion, and for Raven to phase through the wall behind them and to take them out, but there appeared to be at least 3 of them, and the risk was too high.

Robin decided that Beast Boy and Cyborg would have to break through the wall at the same time as Raven, to increase their numbers, and to give the criminals a larger surprise. He and Starfire would then proceed through the front entrance to surround them.

The first part of the plan went on without a hitch, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven entered the bank through their specified walls and proceeded to kick eight shades of hell out of the three men in the bank. Robin and Starfire proceeded to enter near the end of the assault, to help the others free the hostages. That's when the shit hit the fan. There weren't three men, there were four. A tall man in a pinstripe suit walked out of the manager's office and fired his Luger pistol at Robin. The Boy Wonder swivelled round at the sound of the gunshot, loosing a Birdarang at the man, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him into a wall, and rendering him unconscious. Robin was confused, he knew that the man had fired his gun at him, yet there wasn't a scratch on him. It was only when he heard a whimper that he saw Starfire's bleeding body laying crumpled beneath him. He yelled out for help, and it took less than a second for the rest of the Titans to come running.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

Starfire lay in the Tower Infirmary, her shoulder wrapped in bandages. Robin was in the chair next to her bed, his head in his hands. He knew he was responsible for the incident, and he couldn't forgive himself for it.

"It is alright honestly, Friend Robin, the bullet only grazed me, I am as you say, OK!" Starfire said, trying to break the silence.

"It's not okay though Star, he could've seriously hurt you, or worse!" Robin replied, anger in his voice, only for himself. "I've let myself lose touch, I've let my time with Raven weaken my leadership, and I have to put the team first."

"You are wrong Robin! Happiness is the most important thing for you, you are much more likely to be successful in battle with a smile on your face, and love in your heart!" Starfire slammed her hand down onto the side table, eliciting a groan from her as she remembered her wounded shoulder. "Ow…"

"Get some rest Star, I know you need it. Just give me a call if there's anything I can do for you." Robin said, nearing the door.

"Actually Robin…" Starfire said quietly, "There is something. It is about you and Friend Raven."

Robin's heart skipped a beat, wondering what she could possibly want to ask about the pair of them, after seeming so distant for so long. "What is it Starfire?"

She beckoned him over to sit back in the chair he was in. "I wish to ask what happened when Cyborg, Beast Boy and I found you outside the tower."

Robin's eyes widened, none of the other Titans had asked him about that night, and he assumed they all knew the obvious. But Starfire had clearly never experienced certain areas of human society, and so obviously didn't know about the birds and the bees.

"Well, it's one of those things that humans do when they love each other… We… well, we mate, it's how we reproduce, and humans often do it for fun or relaxation purposes too."

"Ahhhhh, you mean Glorshnag!" Starfire shouted, "Yes, we have this on Tamaran! Do you also perform this with Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

Robin looked shocked, "Urmmm no, I don't roll that way." He laughed.

Starfire looked confused, "Is the spinning part of your mating ritual?"

Robin smiled, "No Star, it's an expression, some people are 'interested' in men and others in women, it just depends what each person finds attractive. Personally I would only ever want to perform 'Glorshnag' with females."

Starfire smiled, "Back on Tamaran, we did not distinguish between genders, a Tamaranean may perform Glorshnag with whomever they please, as long as they are both happy to do so. There are obviously differences between the boys and the girls, but we found ways to perform it regardless."

Robin was amazed, "So your people make love all the time, to both males and females?"

"Yes, it is not uncommon for thirty or forty Tamaraneans to 'make love' at once, we host large festivals where everyone in the land is invited to come and perform Glorshnag with as many other people as they wish."

Robin's jaw had dropped.

"What is the matter Friend Robin? Does the Love Making Festival not happen on Earth?"

Robin's mouth was still wide open, dumbstruck at the thought of hundreds of people having sex at once. "No… Haven't you been a bit confused about why there hasn't been any sex going on while you've been here?"

"I have been wondering, but I assumed that the age of sexual maturity was much higher than on Tamaran." She explained.

Robin smiled again, "Nahhh, it's quite young, but we make love in private, we don't normally let people watch."

"Would you or Friend Raven let me watch you?"

The question caught Robin completely off guard, "Excuse me, what?"

"It would be very beneficial for me to observe how humans make love, I would enjoy seeing how different it is to Tamaranean mating. I would obviously stay out of the way and try not to ask many questions."

Robin was finding it hard to control his laughter, "Star, I don't think that would be appropriate, I doubt Raven would be very happy about it, you know how much she likes her privacy."

Starfire's smile faded, "But I only wish to observe… Perhaps Friends Cyborg or Beast Boy would help me…"

Robin's smile dwindled, he didn't want either of them to 'corrupt' her, especially as she was only being inquisitive. "I'll ask Raven when you're better, and we're all back at the Tower."

Starfire jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around Robin, forgetting her alien strength and crushing him slightly.

"STARFIRE. CAN'T. BREATHE." At his words, the Tamaranean gasped and loosened her grip, apologising as she returned to her bed.

"Do you promise to ask as soon as I am better Friend Robin?" She grinned, her excitement seeming to make her better already.

"Yes, I promise Star. Now get some rest, we need you back at HQ." Robin said, smiling at her. He turned and left the room, and as he walked down the hallway towards the exit, the only thought that managed to push its way into his head was 'What the hell have I gotten myself in to?'

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

It only took Starfire two further days to fully recover, Raven used her magic to speed up her recovery, and being a Tamaranean, Starfire had far more stamina than most. Robin still hadn't mentioned Starfire's proposal to Raven, he was worried about how she would react, and even more worried that she would be offended by the suggestion. But Robin had promised Starfire that he would ask, and it seemed only fair to keep that promise.

"Hey Rae, thanks for helping Starfire get better and back on the team." Robin said quietly as the couple were cuddled on the sofa.

"No problem," She replied, "I'll always help out a friend in need."

"Well, about that…" Robin whispered, sitting up slightly, "Starfire asked me about our night together, she asked what we were up to."

"So what?" Raven laughed, "It's not as if she doesn't know what sex is."

Robin coughed, "Well that's the thing Rae, she's never witnessed sex on Earth, she thinks it's different to on Tamaran. She asked if she could watch us…"

Raven went silent, hoping that she had misheard her boyfriend, but she knew she hadn't. "By Azar Robin, are you being serious! What did you say?"

"I said I'd ask you… I wasn't up for it, but she got really sad and said she'd ask Beast Boy or Cy, and you know what they're like."

Raven sighed, "Let me guess, she got all excited at the idea and started using words that were hard to pronounce?"

Robin put on a pretend shocked face, "How did you know!"

The pair laughed, sharing a quick kiss before continuing their conversation.

"She's really got her mind set on this Rae, I'm sorry, I did try to stop her, but you know what she's like."

"Yeah I do, I suppose it's okay. As long as she doesn't try anything. You're mine, remember that Bird Boy." She winked at him.

"Ya never know, having someone else there might make things more fun!" Robin joked.

Ravens face was like stone.

"I WAS KIDDING! Honest!"

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

Raven and Robin agreed that they would let Starfire 'observe' them the next day, so in celebration, she flew down to the pizza shop and bought everyone an extra large pizza. Robin managed to convince Cyborg and Beast Boy that it was an alien holiday today, and tried to avoid the truth, embarrassed by what the other two titans would think.

After a long lay down to wear off the after-effects of the pizza, Robin and Raven retreated to their room, and before long, they were followed by the ever eager Starfire. The couple had barely even shut the door before the Tamaranean started knocking on it, clearly far more excited about it than the pair were themselves.

Starfire sat cross-legged in the corner as Raven and Robin started getting ready, Robin undressing down to his boxers, Raven changing into some black lace underwear. The duo slid under the covers, their eyes shifting from each others to Starfire as their hands caressed each other's bodies. Robin took the dominant role, wrapping his hand around the back of Raven's head and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Raven's apprehension to having Starfire in the room soon melted away as she became lost in the kiss, her tongue entangling itself with Robins.

"Oh I see, you start with the kissing." Starfire chimed from the corner of the room.

"Please Starfire…" Raven muttered from within the kiss. To which the alien girl apologised and piped down again.

Robin began rubbing his hand up and down Raven's back, stroking between her shoulder blades. She purred softly as he did so, forcing her tongue against his to accentuate the kiss. Robin could feel her breasts pressing against him through her thin underwear, and he wanted more. He reached behind her and undid her bra with a single motion, and in the same motion took the bra off of her and threw it to the floor.

Starfire's eyes perked up at the sight of Raven's full chest, her mouth opening slightly as she watched the gothic girl's breasts fall free, immediately to be snatched up by Robin, who devilishly teased her nipples with his tongue. Raven started to moan as the older boy licked her sensitive buds, but she wasn't the only one getting aroused. Starfire was still sat in the same position, but was squeezing her right breast with her hand, moaning quietly to herself.

Robin laid his girlfriend down, and proceeded to strip her of her panties, leaving her naked, his lips slipped from hers, and found their way down past her navel to her most intimate area, already soaking wet from Robin's earlier treatment. He took a large breath to inhale her scent and quickly opened her legs wide, revealing her moist pink slit. He spread her lips slightly, and slid his tongue inside of her, tasting her sweet nectar. Raven cried out in response, loving the feeling of the flexible muscle inside of her. He swirled it around her insides, collecting a large amount of her fluids on his tongue, which he greedily swallowed.

Starfire was losing control of herself as she watched the two Titans go at it, she had partly lifted her shirt up to get a better grasp of her breast, which she was furiously playing with, while her other hand had lifted her skirt up, and was vigorously rubbing her through her white panties. She moaned loudly, catching the eye of Raven as she swung her head back.

The empath cried out as she watched her friend pleasure herself, part of her desperately wanted to help her, but the majority of her mind was far too focused on being eaten out by Robin. Her head rolled to the side, biting down on the pillow hard, Robin always made her squirm when he did this to her, and he knew just the right spots to make her cum hard. His tongue danced around her clit, and she screamed into the pillow, she was getting close, she was going to cum all over Robin's tongue, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. The Boy Wonder dipped his tongue into her dripping hole once again, and that's when it hit her. Her eyes glazed over to be replaced by those of Lust, as her teeth pulled away from the pillow, releasing her screams of pleasure into the air. Starfire was almost there too, and the sounds of Raven's orgasm washed over her, making her cum at the same time as her friend.

Starfire took a few seconds to calm herself down, and as she did so, Robin lifted Raven's legs up, penetrating her with his full length in one swift motion. A desk lamp shot across the room and smashed into the wall as Raven started to lose control of her powers, Lust fully taking over her body once again. Robin pulled himself out, leaving only the tip within her, and then crashed back in, filling Raven up with his thick cock.

As her wet pussy was pounded by the man she loved, Raven's eyes swung back to Starfire, who had started fingering herself again, her eyes pleading for sweet release. Raven moaned at the feeling of the dick filling her, and swallowed deeply. She looked towards Starfire one last time and winked, lifting the Tamaranean girl through the air with her powers, and placing her on her knees above the gothic girl's face.

"Friend Raven, what are you d~! Ahhhhh!" Starfire moaned as Raven's tongue slipped inside of her, filling up her deprived snatch with the wet muscle.

Despite never having lesbian inclinations before now, Raven loved the taste of Starfire's cum. It tasted sweet, and the way that the alien girl squirmed every time she dragged her tongue across her soft folds made Raven more aroused than she had been for a while.

Robin was in ecstasy, not only did he have his beautiful girlfriend beneath him, his manhood sliding in and out of her wet folds, but she was laying there, eating out another woman, oh the possibilities.

Starfire moaned loudly, breaking Robin's chain of thought. He snapped back to the job at hand, and continued to ream the grey-skinned girl that lay under him. Raven clearly noticed as she doubled her efforts on Starfire, the inexperienced Tamaranean writhing on the demon girl's face. All of a sudden her body went stiff, her second orgasm of the night making her scream out Raven's name, as a rush of juices sprayed themselves over her face. Raven eagerly lapped up Starfire's cum, the girl's sweet fluids fuelling her own orgasm. As she swallowed, Robin thrust into her deeply, hilting his member inside her. She screamed as her own orgasm struck, forcing her spine up into an arch, and causing her to rake her nails down Starfire's orange thighs. The alien girl cried out and quickly rolled off of her, dripping a small trail of her cum as she shakily walked back to where she was previously sat.

Now Robin was the only one yet to get off, and Raven knew she had to make it special for him. She tensed every muscle in her body that she could, to make her soaked slit as tight as possible for him. Her plan worked like a charm, as Robin grunted strongly, throwing his head back as his seed rushed into Raven's waiting cunt, filling her to her limits. She groaned as she felt Robin pull out, the last spurt of his cum landing on her stomach.

She lay there for a moment, sighing as the aftermath of her orgasms washed over her. But as she went to sit up she felt a pair of smooth hands grab her thighs. She shifted to see who the hands belonged to, but before she could do so, she felt a warm, wet appendage snake its way inside her. She yelped as she felt Robin's cum being cleaned out of her, and as she finally gathered the strength to look down, she saw Starfire, with her eyes closed, performing the duty that Raven had just performed on her.

"Mmmm Raven, you taste so magnificent. I wish to consume more of your delicious liquid…" Starfire sighed in between licks. It seemed as if she was being deliberately loud as she licked Raven out, her slurps being heard way above her words.

Raven simply lay there in total bliss, her pussy was so tender after being fucked, and every flick and lap she received from Starfire's tongue was sending her over the edge yet again. It didn't take long for Starfire to clean Raven's womanhood of cum, but it took even less time for Raven to reach her third climax. She put both of her hands on the back of Starfire's head, burying her face into her snatch, moaning for more, begging for Starfire never to stop.

But Robin was getting impatient, and the display being put on in front of him had made his cock rock-solid again, and he wanted some more of the action. He tapped Starfire on the shoulder which made her turn round, much to Raven's dismay. Stood in front of the Tamaranean girl was Robin, his dick at full attention, eager for relief. Starfire took his length into her hand, and moved her fingers slowly up and down it, gradually building her pace. It didn't take long for her to take his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she got used to the taste. Deciding it didn't taste as bad as the pudding of sadness, she took more into her mouth, stopping after roughly 4 inches to come back up.

Meanwhile, Raven was still lying on the bed, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her plump, wet pussy, watching Starfire pay lip service to her boyfriend. She gradually lowered herself off of the bed, crawling over to the pair and pushing Robin over into a chair. He was about to ask about Raven's excessive force, when he felt not one, but two tongues wrap themselves around his throbbing member. He grit his teeth as both girls went to work, pleasuring him without even an ounce of hesitation. He grunted, letting his head roll back as the two girls were unrelenting in their efforts, Raven taking most of his shaft in, while Starfire lapped at the rest.

Raven took herself from Robin's length, a single finger still thrusting within her, she whispered something to Starfire, the Tamaranean girl smiling as both girls shared a wink. Yet again, Robin didn't even have the time to ask as the girls enveloped his manhood with their breasts, each girl's nipples pressing against the others, with Robin's meat placed securely in the middle. Raven and Starfire kissed Robin's tip, their tongues meeting as they grew more passionate, Robin just laid there, his dreams coming true as his orgasm drew closer.

Raven and Starfire however, seemed to be more interested in their kiss. The two opposites had very much attracted, and as their tongues toyed with each other's and swirled around Robin's shaft, a dark blush came upon both their faces.

Robin groaned and the girls knew the drill, they stopped their tonguework and looked up at him, opening their mouths and awaiting his hot seed. All it took was a few quick shakes of his hand, and he was there, his cum spraying over Raven and Starfire's beautiful faces as their tongues leapt around to catch as much as they could.

The finished picture was something that dreams were made of, two stunning girls with cum all over their pretty faces, kissing each other with more lust than either should've been able to muster. They swapped Robin's sperm over and over again, before Raven swallowed, a small trickle of the thick, white substance running out of the corner of her mouth as she did so, which Starfire eagerly lapped up.

They hadn't stopped for even a moment before Robin moved in, picking up the pair of exhausted girls and carrying them into his and Raven's bed, wrapping his arms around Raven, while she wrapped hers around Starfire. He planted one last kiss on Raven's forehead before his energy deprivation caught up with him, and his eyelids plunged him into darkness.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

"Now this is a turn up for the books…" Cyborg chuckled, as the bedroom door slid open and the scene before him became apparent.

His loud laughter woke Robin, who looked down at his prizes before turning to face his friend.

"Really Cy? Every single time?" He moaned, "I'm starting to think it's more than a coincidence."

"It's not," The robotic man replied, a smile in the corner of his mouth, "I warned you to soundproof the room, me and Beast Boy could hear you from all the way down the hall!" Robin blushed slightly, "At first we thought it was just you and Raven again, but when we couldn't find Star either, we kinda guessed." Robin looked down at the floor sheepishly, before Cyborg interrupted him again. "But besides, let's face it, with Beast Boy's hearing, we realised in no time."

As if on cue, the green skinned boy slid out from behind Cyborg and frowned.

"Hey no fair Robin! You can't steal BOTH of the girls! What can me and Cy fight over now!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Blimey, that's been a long time in the making! It's good to publish something again, it's been far too long since the last time!<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, your reviews are most definitely welcome, and are most definitely wanted!**

**I should be writing more frequently now *crosses fingers* so things should start moving again, I'm either gunna write one more quick oneshot, or get straight back onto HLCTB. That's definitely due a new chapter!**


End file.
